Bunny Problems
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo never did liked bunies. And he started to hate them even more when some crazy bespectacled guy turned him into one! Now the only way he could turn back is to find Rukia. He just hopes she won't squish him to death... Two-shot
1. Bobtailed Bunny

Disclaimer: No owning Bleach.

A/N: Hehe, I don't know how this idea came about in my mind… must be from my chocolate high :P Nam nam, chocolates! So, this is full of randomness…! Enjoy!

**Bunny Problems **

"Ichi-nii. Yuzu asked to get some groceries…"

Karin held out the bag in front of her. Ichigo looked up from his book and straight at his sister. He scowled.

"Can't you do it? I'm busy."

"I went last time… You go, Ichi-nii…"

Ichigo groaned and dragged himself from his seat. He took the bag and headed out. On the way, he took a quick glimpse at the list, written in Yuzu's neat words. "Milk… rice… eggs…"

* * *

"Target spotted…!" he whispered to himself. Konishiwa Sasaki sneaked up on said target -Kurosaki Ichigo-, a hand holding to the lamppost; the other grasping a small sealed beaker which was filled with his experimental liquid. 

He oozed the evil genius aura.

'Cept that he wasn't that evil… or that much of a genius.

Sasaki was frustrated at all of his college mates, always being able to invent better things than him. Like just recently Ashihara Ayumi cloned a cicada right in the lab. The cicada lived for a week before it flew out of the window. Conversely, _his_ stuff hardly ever worked. Either it exploded, or gave rashes, or turned someone into a blue and yellow polka-dotted lizard for a week or… well, you get the idea. But Sasaki never did give up. So he created this liquid, months ago. He tested it on a random stray cat a few days ago; now to test it on a human. And since he couldn't find any volunteers, he'd find a willing one for himself.

Translation: find some unlucky guy to be his surprise test subject.

"Now, on to my mission!" He half-whispered again to himself. His thick glasses glinted in the sun as he crept over to the aforementioned tester.

"Fu fu fu fu fu…"

* * *

"… then my homework… and lastly finish up on my — Argh!" 

Like a bolt from the blue, Sasaki pounced on Ichigo, making him fall, face first on the ground. The researcher had him pinned to the ground as he poured the dark purple liquid on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo yelled, trying to get the eighty-six kilogram man off him; it was not an easy task.

"Shush!" He slammed his hand on his head, making Ichigo's face meet the ground again. Sasaki then stood up, frowning; nothing happened. Furious at the sudden assault, Ichigo pushed him to the wall nearby, clutching at his collar.

"What the hell d'ya think you're doing?!" Ichigo glared icily at him.

"I… um… it's…" The Konishiwa stuttered. Ichigo's looks could kill. He gulped. He chose the wrong person to test with. And, dammit, his concoction didn't even work!

That is, until, a big puff of purple smoke started to engulf the tester.

Ichigo promptly let go of Sasaki and started to make the smoke go away from him. He can't be burning suddenly can he? "Interesting…" Sasaki stood back, watching him with interest. He flipped out his commonplace book and jotted down the notes.

By a few seconds, the smoke had completely engulfed Ichigo. And in two seconds half of the smoke dissipated. Sasaki waved the rest of the smoke away and to his contentment, he didn't see Ichigo anymore.

Instead he saw a cute little slightly confused-looking rabbit.

"OH WOW! This actually works on _humans _too! This'll show everyone back at college!" Sasaki did a little victory jig on the streets.

_What… the hell happened??_

Ichigo the newly-transformed rabbit looked at himself. He had two long ears, a twitchy pink nose, his eyes were still their intense amber hue though, white fur and —_Kami-sama!— _a cute waggling bobtail. A _freakin' **bobtail**_, dammit!

"Idiot! What the hell did you do to me?! Change me back NOW!" he wanted to say, but all came out was a small squeak. His eyes widened slightly and he tried again.

"Squeak…"

_Oh shit. Now I can't talk and I look _absolutely ridiculous!

Ichigo hopped over to the still dancing bespectacled boy and pulled the hem of his white pants with his teeth. Sasaki stopped dancing immediately and looked at Ichigo the rabbit. Ichigo glared at the guy fiercely.

Sasaki smiled at him triumphantly. "Shoo, now, rabbit. I don't need you anymore…!"

Ichigo glared even icier and more fiercely and pulled harder at the hem. _CHANGE ME BACK, DAMMIT!! _

The guy seemed to do telepathy. Either that or he's nuts. Ichigo thought of the latter. "Oh. To change back dump water all over you. That worked on the cat. It'll work on you too. Now shoo." Sasaki poked Ichigo's twitching nose with the tip of his shoe before skipping off away happily.

Ichigo glared at him until he was out of sight. He clenched his teeth together. He paced —hopped— up and down. _What am I supposed to do?! I'm a freakin' bunny! How am I supposed to change back! I need water doused all over me and— _

Something clicked. Rukia.

_I have to get home! I have to— _

"Oh LOOK! It's a stray BUNNY! HOW CUTE!!"

Ichigo turned around, hoping it was Rukia. It wasn't. A squealing pony tailed brunette with a red head who seemed to be her boyfriend came over to him, arms open wide, as if wanting him to jump to them. "C'mon lil' bunny. We won't hurt you…!" Ichigo moved back and leered at them.

He was _not_ going to go with them.

He was not going to be someone's pet.

Especially the perky kinds.

The girl crouched down to him and tried to pat him. Ichigo retaliated and bit her index finger, hard. She jumped up and shrieked, "OW! IT BIT ME!"

Red Head inspected Ponytail's somewhat reddened finger. Red Head narrowed his eyes at the rabbit. "You stupid rabbit; you hurt her!" Red Head stomped on the ground dangerously close to the rabbit's nose. Ichigo glared up at Red Head, but his attention got back to the girl. "Here, I think I have a Band-Aid in here somewhere…!" He rummaged his bag and they seemed to forget about Ichigo for the moment, so he turned around and ran -well, —_hopped­— _away.

_God, I need to find Rukia now! Or I have to be someone else's pet._

He wandered around, trying to find the best and least packed way back to his house. Ichigo ended up going through the long way around. _I have to find her and make her put me in the tub! Or at least— _

He stopped because he heard a soft but clear growling sound behind him.Ichigo looked behind him and he saw a stray and hungry-looking scruffy canine looking back at him.

_Uh-oh. _

Ichigo hopped away like his life depended on it —because, really, it _did_—. The dog behind him barked like crazy as it ran for the rabbit.

* * *

"Ano… Onii-chan isn't back yet…"

Yuzu frowned as she looked in the refrigerator again.

"What's wrong, Yuzu?"

"Onii-chan isn't back with the groceries yet… and I wanted to cook, but I'm lacking ingredients…"

"Oh. Well, I can help with that!" Rukia smiled at the younger girl. Yuzu's face brightened up and started writing down the needed ingredients. Rukia took the shopping list and a bag with her as she walked out of the house, humming a made-up tune.

She didn't know why, but she felt in a really good mood today. She felt as it there is something amazing is going to happen today.

* * *

Ichigo was cornered. 

The dog had been chasing him for the past fifteen minutes and now it had the rabbit surrounded. Ichigo shut his eyes tight. _Sixteen years of life… a year of fighting hollows and arrancars, and I'm going to die because of a dog…! A freakin' stray dog! _

He closed his eyes tight and waited for the terrifying sounds of his own inevitable demise. But instead, he heard a familiar voice yelling out,

"Shoo! Go away!"

Ichigo cracked an eye open to see a girl driving the dog away by swinging the empty bag at it. Rukia. He was never gladder to her now. Ichigo exhaled a sigh of relief. Their eyes met. Rukia brightened and beamed.

She crouched down and held out her right arm, and smiled. "C'mere, Chappy. Come here…"

Ichigo frowned. _I'm not a— Oh yeah. I am. _Either way, he really didn't like to be called by that freakin' rabbit's name. But whatever, she was his ticket back to being a human again. Rukia opened her arms and smiled sweetly at him. Ichigo's feet seemed to glue at the ground. She'd never smile to anyone like that. He stared at her for moment, somewhat captivated by her smile.

Rukia crept up slowly to him and took him in her arms. Ichigo blinked. This was odd, him being carried by her like he was a child. But it felt so nice there, in her arms. She was warm and comfortable. Ichigo smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He needed a rest after all that sprinting he'd done.

"Are you hurt, bunny?" Rukia spoke in a very concerned tone.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Why didn't she treat him like this when he was human? It feels good. Ichigo smiled and relaxed in her arms. He made up his mind, this was his favourite place. He wouldn't mind staying in her arms foreve—

_Wait, WHAT?! No way! I do not like this! I have to have a bath NOW! Preferably a cold, cold one… I do not want to be a bunny forever! I— _

Rukia started walking back to the Kurosaki house. "Mm… did that dog hurt you? Poor little bunny…" Ichigo frowned. _Don't call me that! I am not a bunny! _Unexpectedly, Rukia kissed his nose then stroked his head tenderly. Ichigo blushed. Bunny or not, he felt a little uncomfortable with the public displays of affection. Then again, he _was _a rabbit. Who'd care? Rukia nuzzled her nose against his and kissed him again on the nose, then smiled that sweet smile again.

Ichigo just melted.

"C'mon, Chappy, you can live with us now…!"

Ichigo snuggled closer to her arms and closed his eyes. Absolute bliss. Now he was having doubts to turning back to a human. She would never treat him like this if he was still Kurosaki Ichigo, human, part shinigami.

Rukia started speaking again, "You know what, Chappy?" Ichigo scowled. Always that rabbit again. She was obsessed with it. Rukia grinned and stoked his head again as she continued, "Orihime would want to see you later! Even Ichigo would love you!"

Rukia laughed at the thought of Ichigo loving a rabbit. "Ah! Rukia! What a cute rabbit you have! I was wrong! Bunnies _are _adorable!" She mocked-said, in a shrill voice; Ichigo's voice. The bunny frowned.

She didn't know who she was carrying at the moment.

But if she did, all hell will break loose.

* * *

"W-Wai! What a cute rabbit!" 

"I found him just now…! His name is Chappy!"

_No it's not! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, not that stupid rabbit's. _

Yuzu patted his head and smiled at Rukia. "Can I hold him?"

_No! I don't want you to hold me! Just leave me with Rukia…! _Kami-sama, if anyone actually heard that out loud from Kurosaki Ichigo -human form- they would surely think that an alien from had taken the real one and placed Kon in his place.

Rukia smiled back and nodded. Yuzu reached out to touch the bunny but Ichigo tried to bite her. Yuzu squealed a bit and took back her arm. Ichigo didn't really bite her of course, he wouldn't even _think _about hurting his sisters, but he didn't want to leave his favourite spot just yet… Ichigo snuggled closer to Rukia.

Hey, if you have the chance, use it!

Yuzu laughed. "I think he likes you, Rukia-nee." Ichigo blushed slightly. Yuzu grinned once more, before going back to cleaning the living room.

_Yeah… I like— Wait…! No I don't! Being a rabbit has its side effects! I do not -repeat, do not- like this midget! I've gotta turn back to normal! _

Ichigo —to his disappointment— hopped away from her and he scurried away from her arms and out the ajar door. "Eh, Chappy!" he heard Rukia yell. He tried to find away to get some water douse over him or face the doom of being a rabbit his whole life. _Ah! The tap out at the back garden. _He reached there at record speed. Ichigo tried to turn the knob; it was difficult; at least he could reach the knob. He cursed rabbits for not having thumbs. After several moments of trying, he finally got the tap running. Just as he wanted to hop under the running water, Rukia came running at him.

"Chappy! Don't!"

She scooped him up in her arms and turned off the tap. Rukia frowned at him and flicked his nose lightly. Ichigo glared at Rukia. _You idiotic midget! I got a way to turn back to human! And you just ruined my chances of doing so! _

"Why, Chappy? You want to take a bath?"

_Yes! Good! Now run the water for me and leave me in the tub! _

Rukia smiled and held him up his her arms. She seemed to get what he was saying. "I have a great idea!" She grinned up at him.

"Let's take a bath together!"

* * *

Omg… 

Imagine the consequences… -dun, dun, dun…!!- XD And, Yuzu didn't even get her groceries in the end XD Hm, I'm kinda satisfied with this :D I wrote this in, like, two hours. So, if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me :D

**Reviews, please? **


	2. Problematic Bunny

Disclaimer: No owning Bleach.

A/N: The second chapter! Enjoy! By the way, I changed bunny Ichi's eye colour. From black to brown. I wanted him to have the same colour as his human form :D

**Bunny Problems **

**II**

_Take… a bath… together?_

_A bath… _together

_**TOGETHER?!!**_

Panic and pandemonium broke out in his head. What the hell could he do now?? He tried to get out from her grasp, but Rukia had a firm hold to him. Rukia grinned and hugged him. _Get off! Get off!! ACCKKT!!_

"Hey, you're fidgety suddenly, Chappy?"

_That's because I do not want this to happen! Let go of me, midget!!_

Rukia never did understand rabbit-speak.

Oh, how Ichigo wished she does.

She brought him back home and into the bathroom. Ichigo wanted to scurry off as soon as she put him on the floor; too bad though, she closed the door as soon as she came in.

Ichigo hoped around in circles. Rukia looked at him and giggled. "You're funny, Chappy." She ran the water in the tub. She put some strawberry-scented bath foam in the tub then sat on the rim of the tub, watching Chappy, aka Ichigo.

_Open the door! NOW, idiot! You do not, I repeat, DO NOT want to do this! This is for yours and my sake! _Ichigo glared up at her and squeaked. Rukia giggled and unbuttoned the first button on her blouse.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

He started running even faster around the tiled floor. _Dammit! This is getting me nowhere! I have got TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

Rukia started on the second button.

"You're going to tire yourself like that, Chappy."

Ichigo stated scratching on the closed door, his face was like a strawberry. _Please, Kami-sama! Let me outt…! I promise I'll be good! Pleaseee!! LET ME OUT!_

"Hey, hey. Kurosaki-san won't like it of there's scratch marks on the door…! Stop." Rukia lifted him away from the door. _Stupid midget! I'm going to bite you if you don't let me out from this place! _Ichigo looked up to glare at her.

Wrong move, Ichigo.

Rukia had fully undressed her shirt. He saw Rukia onlycovered with bra with rabbit imprints on it. Her skin was smooth and so beautifully white.

Ichigo felt his face flare so red, he was sure that he looked like a sunburned bunny. He felt dizzy suddenly.

_Spurt!_

Rukia shrieked, "AH!! Chappy!" Rukia dropped him to the ground. Again, his face was the victim to meet the ground. "Your nose is bleeding!"

_Damn… you, Rukia…!  
_

"Ah! Ah! I'll get you something to cure it!"

She wrapped a towel around her and ran off to get an ice cube. Once, during class, Keigo suddenly fell to the floor, nose bleeding. (What made his nose bled, who knows…?) Ochi-sensei pressed an ice cube to help him then.

_So, it must work on dear little Chappy too! _She thought.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the door still ajar. It was like a miracle shining from the heavens, complete with glitter and shine. He scampered off the room and hopped up to his room. He'd just hide in here until night time where he could take his own bath.

_Shit. Nosebleed. Damn you, Rukia…!_ Ichigo jumped to catch his hanging towel between his teeth.

It had taken him a few minutes to get it, but he got it. He wiped all the excess blood from his pink twitchy nose using both of his paws, then frowned at himself. Rukia's image popped up in his somewhat perverted mind.

_Get the hell out from my brain! Gahhh…! Out! Out, I said, you crappy mental image! _Ichigo knocked his head with his fluffy paw and groaned (which also came out as an inaudible squeak).

The door creaked slightly. Ichigo looked up to see who it was. "Ah. Chappy! I knew you'd be here! Rukia-nee said you had a nosebleed. C'mon I'll help you to clean up." Yuzu held up a small light yellow cloth in her a hand. "Oh! You cleaned yourself up! You _are_ a smart bunny!"

She patted him on the head. Yuzu winked. "But next time, Chappy, don't use Onii-chan's towel. He won't like it. C'mon, we'll watch some TV while waiting for Rukia-nee."

Ichigo frowned. _Don't give me back to her! It's too embarrassing! No, Yuzu!_

Yuzu placed him on the sofa beside herself. Ichigo sighed in relief. Rukia was nowhere nearby. Yuzu flipped the channels until she heard the familiar theme song of… The Adventures of Chappy.

Ichigo groaned inwardly.

* * *

_Don't give me to her! I can never look at her the same way again!_

Yuzu handed him to Rukia who was done with her bath. Ichigo shut his eyes tight and covered them with his paws. His ears drooped slightly. In all sense, he looked absolutely adorable! Rukia squealed and took him in her arms.

"You are just so cute, Chappy!"

Ichigo cracked open an eye and removed a paw from his eye. His pink nose twitched slightly. Rukia's hair was flattened; still slightly damp and she smelled sweetly of strawberry shampoo. She was wearing that yellow checkered PJs that was so comfortable to snuggle to.

Not that Ichigo was actually snuggling to her.

Ichigo blinked.

"You ran off, Chappy… if you didn't, we could've taken the bath together…" Rukia cradled him carefully in her arms and stroked his fur. _That's the exact reason on why I ran off!_ "C'mon, I'll give you your bath now. You wanted to have one, right?"

_No, no, no, no, NO! _Ichigo shook head vigorously.

Rukia noticed the palpable head shaking movements. "E-eh? You can understand me?" Ichigo looked up at her. She grinned and held him up. "What a smart rabbit you are! Oh! Let's try something!" Rukia placed him gently to the floor and sat in front of him.

"Okay, okay…! Letsee, what's one plus one?"

Ichigo decided to humour her. She may forget about the bath if he did. Ichigo tapped his front paw twice. Rukia squealed and clasped her hands together. She giggled.

"Wow! You can do math! You are brilliant! Ah! How about nine times nine?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. He was not going to tap his paw eighty-one times. "Ah? You don't know?"

Ichigo frowned. _I do! It's just ridiculous to tap my foot eighty-one times!_

Rukia smiled anyway. She scooped him up in her arms and turned on her heels and headed to the bathroom. "C'mon let's go, Chappy."

_She's still going to give me a bath! No WAY! Let go of ME! Ask me another question! Anything! _Ichigo hopped off her and promptly hid under the sofa.

"Chappyyy…" Rukia crouched down and peered under the sofa. "Come out from there…! C'mon, bunny! C'mon…!"

_Hell, no! Go AWAY! _Ichigo glared at her from under the sofa. He sneezed once. It was slightly dusty under there.

"Does Chappy have a cold? Poor bunny. Come with me… C'mon Chappy…!"

"I don't think he will come out from there, Rukia-nee."

"Yuzu, help me get something long…"

_What?! What are you thinking of doing?? _Yuzu came back with a broom in her hands and passed it to Rukia. Rukia poked duster part of the broom towards Ichigo. He hopped over it and glared icily at Rukia. She pouted and tried again.

"Just hop on the duster and we'll pull you out."

_That the point! I do NOT want to come out! Leave me alone…! _Rukia poked him again and again with the broom.Ichigo sneezed. _Damn, it's dusty! _The bunny sneezed again. _Stop it! You trying to kill me, woman? If I don't die by that stick, I'll die of embarrassment if I get out from here!_

Rukia decided that the broom wasn't much of a help; it only made him sneeze. She didn't want her bunny to be sick. She reached out for him with her hand. Ichigo growled and tried to bite her fingers.

"He's not coming out…"

Rukia sighed and left him where he was. Ichigo grinned triumphantly.

_That was… close. Too close._

* * *

Dinner was toast. 

Literally.

They had no ingredients to cook (unless they wanted to make an Inoue-like concoction) since Yuzu and Rukia were too busy with the bunny to remember. Karin didn't even think about dinner right up until just now.

Now she regretted not going to the shop that afternoon.

Yuzu would go now, but the shops were closed since it was night time. Only Ichigo got something different than toast.

He ate carrots. Raw ones.

And he was _not happy_.

Ichigo grumbled as he bit into the tasteless orange carrot. He ate it anyway, since he was absolutely starved.

Yuzu frowned and looked out the window. Her facial expression illustrated worry. "What's wrong, Yuzu?" Rukia asked as she bit into her third buttered toast.

"Onii-chan isn't back yet. He's been gone since afternoon."

Karin rolled her eyes. It was so like Yuzu to worry about something trivial. Well, it _was _trivial to her. "Don't worry. He can take care of himself."

Rukia smiled comfortingly at the twins and agreed with Karin. Ichigo looked up at his sister. She looked really worried. He has got to find a way to get into the bathroom soon. Rukia came up to him and cradled him. "C'mon, Chappy… lets go upstairs…"

Upstairs, she entered Ichigo's room and sat on his bed. Rukia placed him beside her and stroked his fur softly. Ichigo scowled.

_Oi, oi! What do you think, sitting on my bed! Get off, midget!_

Rukia turned around and faced the window. She propped her head up in her arms and she looked up to the darkened sky. He'd been gone since noon. And now it was already sometime after sunset. She can't even sense his usually-leaking reiatsu. She muttered softly, "Where are you, Ichigo? Your sisters are worried. Such a stupid brother…"

Ichigo looked at her, almost intently. Rukia then climbed up the window and went out. _H-hey! What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna fall! _Ichigo wanted to scream, but again all came out was that annoying squeak —which to him, was even more annoying than Rukia's sweetened voice—.

He was sure he despised rabbits even more, if that was possible.

Rukia looked back to him. She was on the roof, safe. She smiled at him. "You wanna come with?" She opened her arms and grinned. Ichigo hopped out of the room and sat beside her. Rukia took him into her arms tightly. Ichigo blushed and wanted to scurry away but she held on tighter.

_That _image popped in his mind again. Ichigo frowned and covered his nose with both of his paws. Rukia giggled. He looked so sweet like that. Rukia held him up at arm's length and tilted her head slightly to the side. She smiled.

"You remind me of… Ichigo somehow."

_I _am_ Ichigo!_

"I think it's your eyes… It's the same intense amber shade I remember…"

He scowled again. Rukia giggled and hugged him close. Ichigo blushed at the close proximity.

"It's strange," she whispered, hugging him close. "I don't know why I care about Ichigo so much, Chappy." Their eyes met and Rukia continued, "I mean he's loud, rough, rude and brash… Very dense too…" Rukia laughed. Ichigo scowled.

_I am not dense! Or any of the things you said about me just now! _You're_ a midget!_

Rukia continued, "But it's _him_. And… I guess I like it."

She smiled. Ichigo blinked cutely. Rukia looked up at the twilight sky; she could see the stars shining by now. "Y'know Chappy…" she said. "Once he showed me the North Star once. He said we can see it anywhere in the world…" Rukia frowned for a moment and placed a finger on her chin. "I forgot which it is though… I think it's that one…!" Rukia pointed to a shining star right above and left of them.

_It's not that one, stupid. It's _that _one._

Ichigo tugged on the hem of her sleeve and looked at the North Star; the one right above them. Rukia grinned. "Oh? You think it's that one? Smart rabbit! You could be right there, Chappy."

_Damn straight I'm right! I was the one who told you!_

Rukia stroked the bunny's fur softly and said, "You are the best rabbit I've ever had."

_I'm the only one you have… I would never let you buy one… Rabbits are so problematic._

Rukia grinned.

"Ichigo would've most likely said rabbits are a hassle."

_They're _problematic._ But hassle would work too._

"I love you, Chappy…" She said before squishing him in her arms again. Ichigo blinked and blushed red. He knew it wasn't said to _him, _more likely to the rabbit; nevertheless, he felt his heart skipped a beat anyway. Rukia released him and stroked his fur again. It felt good.

Ichigo looked up at her. She was smiling slightly. Her ebony hair moved slightly as the night time wind blew softly. Her features were lighted softly against the lights of Karakura. Ichigo had the urge to kiss her suddenly.

Why the heck not?

He was a rabbit.

_Her _rabbit.

Ichigo got up from her lap and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, smiling to himself. Rukia giggled, ticklish. "What? You want a kiss?" Ichigo blinked. Rukia kissed him on the forehead again before placing him on her lap, caressed his fur, while watching the stars above.

Pure heaven.

* * *

_Rustle… Rustle._

Ichigo was wide awake. He can't sleep. Rukia was cuddled up beside him with her arm around his small bunny figure. _This feels so awkward._ Ichigo looked at the sleeping figure of Rukia. Ichigo placed a paw on her cheek. He smiled.

He contemplated to just be a rabbit now. It wasn't so bad. Especially if your owner was Kuchiki Rukia.

Then he heard a rustle coming from the other bed. Yuzu. "Onii-chan…" He heard her mutter. Ichigo frowned. He hopped off to his sister's bed. Her face was scrunched up with worry. Ichigo scowled at himself. He can't be a rabbit! He has his family to protect! If he was a rabbit, he'd have his family protecting him. And he won't have that.

Ichigo hopped off to his room, dragged his clothes to the bathroom, one garment at a time. Then he closed the door with his foot and hopped up to the tub. Ichigo used a lot of time to turn on the tap there; it was so slippery.

But when he did, it was worth it.

What that crazy guy said was true. He changed back instantly when his whole body was covered in water. He washed and dressed himself. Everything was good. Everything was normal.

_Guuuraaaeee…._

Except the fact that he only had _raw carrots_ for dinner. They were not a good choice for dinner. Especially now that you are human.

He crept over to the kitchen and ate two pieces of toast. He'd eat more, but there were only two left. Next time, always stock up on food, before it finishes completely. He ate the food in silence, contemplating over what Rukia said to himself just now.

"_I don't know why I care about Ichigo so much, Chappy"_

What did that meant?

Geez.

He took a bite and chewed slowly. When he was done, he made himself a mug of hot chocolate. As much as he hated to admit, he'd miss being a rabbit. He'd miss being touchy-feely with Rukia. He stirred the chocolate slowly when…

_THWACK!_

"OUCH! OW! OW!" Ichigo turned around, holding the back of his head with both of hands. He let loose a myriad of colourful curses. "Who the hell—?" He saw Rukia, still wearing that checkered yellow PJs. Rukia grinned.

"Oh, it's you, Kurosaki-kun…!" She used that high-pitched tone that she knew annoyed him. Femininely, she covered her mouth with her hands in a mock-surprise. "I thought it was a burglar…!"

"Like hell, the lights were on. You're just finding an excuse to punch me."

"What if I am?" She grinned. "You made your sisters worry, Ichigo."

He shrugged. He knew. But he was not going to tell her how or why. It was too private a matter. "You want some hot chocolate?"

Rukia shrugged then nodded.

They sipped on the hot chocolate in a calm silence that night. Ichigo glanced down (_I don't have to look __**up **__to look at her anymore, _he thought) at her, smiling at himself. She cupped the cup cutely in her hands and blew in her hot chocolate. Her hair was dishevelled somewhat and those PJs were rumpled slightly. Somehow, Ichigo was glad that he changed back to normal. But some small part of him wanted to rub his nose against her cheek, like just now on the roof.

He was so screwed.

* * *

"Ichigo! Where's Chappy??" 

Rukia spent the whole morning searching for her beloved rabbit. She asked Karin and Yuzu for him, but they didn't knew where he was either. Their search was futile, of course.

He turned back in his chair and looked at her. Ichigo pretended not to know a thing. "Did you check the TV guide today?"

"I meant, a rabbit!" She said, frustrated. "Have you seen a rabbit? A white one, with cute ears, twitchy nose and an adorable tail!"

"Is this a trick to make me buy you a rabbit again? I'm not falling for it!" Ichigo looked back to his homework and silently wished that Rukia would go away already. He's scared that he might let the cat out of the bag.

"He was just here last night! Before you were home—" Rukia shut herself up. She pointed at him. "You! You shooed him off, didn't you!?"

"What?!" He narrowed his eyes at her. Now she was just being difficult. "I didn't _touch_ your freakin' rabbit!"

"Then where did it go?! It's the only explanation! You scared him away! You always disliked rabbits!"

_Your Chappy's not here, cause _**I** _was_ _your rabbit, idiot!_

"I did not!"

"Then where did he go?!"

"The hell should I know!"

Rukia glared at him and hit his head, hard. She stormed out of the room, yelling profanities at the carrot-top.

For a moment there, Ichigo pondered on being a bunny again. At least she won't actually punch him if he was one.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo walked out from the house and headed for the town. There, he wandered around in a few pet shops before buying a rabbit —a real live rabbit— somewhat identical to him in his bunny form, but instead of intense brown eyes, the rabbit had black ones. He exhaled. 

_Why exactly am I buying this for her? That concoction must've have a side effect… Damn it._

Running a hand through is hair, he glared at the small rabbit in the cage. "You'd better be good to Rukia. And especially, _don't_ cause me problems." For a moment there, he thought the rabbit had glared back at him.

Rukia was in her room, reading her latest 'reference book', _Orange Kiss,_ a shojo manga. "Oi, Rukia…" She ignored him, still slightly irritated by the absence of her bunny. "Oii…" Ichigo shook her gently by the shoulder. "Look. I bought you something."

That caught her attention.

She looked up from the book and frowned. That is, until she saw the white bunny. She gasped.

"Chappy!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Every single rabbit was Chappy to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight for a second. "U-um…" Ichigo said, blushing. Rukia smiled at him sweetly. Just like she did when she met his bunny form for the first time yesterday. Inwardly, Ichigo melted yet again. He loved that smile on her.

That was one thing he missed on being a bunny. She'd never smile like that frequently at him. Or kiss him. Ever.

Rukia took the rabbit from his cage and was stroking his fur softly, when Ichigo tilted her chin with one finger and gently kissed her on the nose. Rukia looked up at him quizzically, blushing slightly; he grinned boyishly at her before leaving her, speechless, in her room.

_Next time, _Ichigo thought to himself. _I'll ask that crazy dude for some more of his bunny potion when I see him._

But next time, he'd have a bucket of water hidden in his room to avoid difficulties.

* * *

That night, Rukia brought her new rabbit to the bathroom, to give him a bath. There she met with one of the greatest shock of her life. 

"AIEEEEEEE!! RENJI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

Ichigo slapped a palm to his face as Rukia ran up the stairs, face thoroughly red. Only one thought came through his mind.

Bunnies are so problematic…

**.End.**

* * *

Hehe… Konishiwa Sasaki is at it again… 

Ah… sorry. I was going to post this a few days ago, but my beta wasn't online much. Sorry:P But, I hope you liked that. :D

**Reviews please?**


End file.
